<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stray Littles -Requests Open- by binchans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403886">Stray Littles -Requests Open-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchans/pseuds/binchans'>binchans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Bang Chan, Age Play Caregiver Kim Seungmin, Age Play Caregiver Lee Minho | Lee Know, Age Play Caregiver Yang Jeongin | I.N, Age Play Little Han Jisung | Han, Age Play Little Hwang Hyunjin, Age Play Little Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Age Play Little Seo Changbin, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Eating Disorders, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Seo Changbin, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sick Character, Smut, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, babyspace, ddlb, kkami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchans/pseuds/binchans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four littles, four caregivers. It's far from perfect but it's all they need.</p><p>A collection of ddlb drabbles and oneshots.</p><p>Requests are open!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. MEET THE LITTLES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>.*‘ felix ‘*.<br/>Little age: 4 - 6<br/>Caregiver: Chan<br/>Additional info: hyperactive, likes to disobey for fun. easy to please.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>.*‘ Hyunjin ‘*.<br/>Little age: 0 - 2<br/>Caregiver: Seungmin<br/>Additional info: regresses to baby age. clingy and sweet.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>.*‘ Changbin ‘*.<br/>Little age: 5 - 7<br/>Caregiver: Jeongin<br/>Additional info: sometimes feels left out among the other littles. is insecure about being little with jeongin at times.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>.*‘ Jisung ‘*.<br/>Little age: 3 - 7<br/>Caregiver: Minho<br/>Additional info: unruly and selfish at times. loves to bother hyunjin.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Changbin-centric | Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Figured I'd start us off with a (very) short Changbin-centric drabble!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, it's time to eat!" Jeongin called, setting bowls of soft tofu stew on the large dining table. Jisung and Felix ran to the table, Hyunjin crawling after them as fast as he could. Their caregivers trailed behind them.</p><p>"Smells really good, Innie." Chan said as everyone sat down. </p><p>"Hmm. Say thanks to Binnie, he helped." Technically, Changbin just banged pots and pans together while sitting at Jeongin's feet, but no one needed to know that. </p><p>Chan patted Changbin's head, giving him a fond look. "Thanks, Bin."</p><p>Changbin giggled happily as he stood up. "Welcome, Chan-Chan!"</p><p>Jeongin gave Changbin a soft smile, patting his butt. "Go sit down, little one."</p><p>Changbin waddled to the table and plopped down next to Hyunjin, who was baby-talking to Seungmin while the latter fed him.</p><p>As Changbin looked around at the people he called his family, warmth spread through his chest decimating any qualms he had about being little. This was a safe place with his boyfriend and his best friends.</p><p>This was his home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Beautiful | Chanlix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Daddy?" Felix called softly, cracking open the door to their large house's basement, where Chan created music with Jisung and Changbin when they weren't in their little headspaces.</p><p>Chan turned to face his little, smiling. "What do you need, baby? Are you all done playing with Bin and Sung?"</p><p>Felix nodded, shuffling into the room and climbing into Chan's lap. He pressed his nose into his caregiver's neck, feeling the burn of oncoming tears behind his eyes. "D-Daddy." He whispered, his voice trembling. A few tears dropped onto Chan's shoulder.</p><p>"Oh, sweetheart, why are you crying?"</p><p>"JiJi s-said my f-face is fat when we were playing dress...dress up..." Felix broke, as if saying the words made them true. He sobbed into Chan's shoulder, little hiccups leaving him.</p><p>"Aw baby, that's not true," Chan murmured, frowning. If anything, Felix was too skinny. Chan had been working with him recently, trying to get him to eat more. He'd definitely have a talk with Jisung about what was okay and what wasn't later.</p><p>"Y-You're j-just saying that, 'cause you're my daddy!" Felix accused, pulling back to look at Chan with teary eyes.</p><p>"No, Felixie. I'm not." He cupped one of Felix's cheeks, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "You're the most beautiful baby I've ever seen."</p><p>Felix shook his head, albeit a little less sure this time. Chan smiled softly, pressing tiny kisses onto Felix's face. "Such a beautiful boy. Would I ever lie to you?"</p><p>Felix quickly shook his head. "N-No, daddy never lies!"</p><p>"Exactly. So why would I lie to you about this?"</p><p>"You wouldn't," Felix said quietly.</p><p>"You're right. I wouldn't." Chan let Felix snuggle back into his arms, kissing his orange-tinted hair lovingly. "You're beautiful just the way you are, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah fr tho fuck stays who treated Felix like shit.</p><p>Oh and if you were involved in hurting Felix and Chan addresses this on his next vlive, don't you dare try and direct the conversation in a different way. You're gonna sit there and take it if he scolds you because you deserve it after what you did to Felix.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Insecure!Changbin | Jeongbin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mmmh, shit, Changbin..." Jeongin whimpered, squeezing Changbin's bicep as the elder rubbed his thumb over Jeongin's nipple. "Fuck, I can't wait for you to fill me up." He bit his lip, leaning into his boyfriend's touch.<br/>
"Let me...Let me touch you."<br/>
He slipped his hand down to rub between Changbin's legs before pulling away, giving him a confused look.</p>
<p>"You're not..."</p>
<p>Changbin nodded, his cheeks getting pink. "I don't know if it will...I'm trying, Innie."</p>
<p>Jeongin kissed Changbin's nose, pouting. "Is something wrong?"</p>
<p>Embarrassed, Changbin nodded. "I...uh...I'm just feeling kind of..."</p>
<p>Jeongin tilted his head, waiting for him to go on.</p>
<p>"Kind of...little." He whispered, looking away.</p>
<p>"Aw, baby. Why didn't you just say so?" Changbin shrugged, refusing to meet Jeongin's eyes. </p>
<p>Jeongin had other plans though, as he held Changbin's face gently, tilting it up so they were looking at each other. </p>
<p>"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Binnie."</p>
<p>He knows it isn't, but it's hard. He's covered in tattoos, black ink curling over his biceps and forearms, his chest, and even his hips. He has a mullet for fuck's sake, and biceps thicker than Jeongin's neck. He isn't like Jisung, for example, who is soft in all the right places, with a teeny waist and unmarked, milky skin.</p>
<p>He looks like a daddy dom. He knows all the women he meets want him between their legs.</p>
<p>How the hell is he supposed to explain to them that he calls a thin, gangly, 19-year-old who only got his braces off last year daddy?</p>
<p>They don't fit. They're both puzzle pieces but they belong to different puzzles.</p>
<p>"What are you thinking about, Binnie?" Jeongin asked softly, running his fingertips through Changbin's hair and lightly scratching his scalp.</p>
<p>Changbin shrugged. "About...us."</p>
<p>Jeongin knew immediately what he was talking about and tilted his head. "You and I both know we don't act how people expect us to. But we love each other, right? Sometimes that's all you need. Love."</p>
<p>Changbin nodded, pressing his face into Jeongin's chest. "Yeah. I love you."</p>
<p>Jeongin kissed his head, chuckling. "I love you, too."</p>
<p>They fell back onto their bed, limbs tangled and cheeks pressed together. </p>
<p>"Daddy?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Sorry we didn't get to..."</p>
<p>"Aw, it's okay, Binnie baby. "</p>
<p>Jeongin slipped his arms around the sturdy body next to him, nuzzling into his neck. "Just let me hold you like this, and I'll be happy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember mullet Changbin? </p>
<p>That was a LOOK.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Accidents | Minsung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a warning: this chapter has brief, non explicit mentions of watersports.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the smell that wakes Minho up.</p><p>It's sharp and disgusting, and before he even opens his eyes he knows it's piss.  </p><p>He scrunches his nose up as he starts to fully wake up, realizing the side of his leg is wet. </p><p>Then he hears the whimpering. He forces his eyes open and flips on the bedside lamp, focusing his sleepy eyes on Jisung, who is deeply asleep. He gently pulls back the covers to confirm what he thought. </p><p>Jisung had wet himself.</p><p>Minho frowned, cupping Jisung's cheeks, whispering to him gently.</p><p>"Wake up, baby."</p><p>Jisung's eyes fluttered open after a few more minutes of Minho's gentle coaxing. He rubbed his eyes, full lips parting to yawn cutely. "Daddy, is wake up time now?"</p><p>"Not yet baby. We have to clean now."</p><p>"W-Why?" Jisung asked, closing his eyes and opening them again as he tried to fight off sleepiness.</p><p>"JiJi you had an accident, we have to clean up."</p><p>At Minho's words, Jisung finally opened his eyes. "Accident?"</p><p>He seems to feel his wet pants and looks down. His eyes fill with tears and he looks up at Minho, his cheeks burning. </p><p>"I didn't...I don't..."</p><p>"It's okay, baby." Is all Minho says. </p><p>He helps the boy into their bathroom, gently tugging on the hairs at the nape of his neck in the way he knows Jisung likes. "Can you take your clothes off, baby?"</p><p>Jisung nods, still refusing to meet Minho's eyes. </p><p>Minho's heart starts to ache at the sight of Jisung holding back embarrassed tears. "Okay. I'm going to go strip the sheets."</p><p>Minho pulls the sheets off the mattress, biting his lip as the disgusting smell invades his nose.</p><p>It's fucking nasty, but something about it just makes his cock fill out in his sweatpants.</p><p>He clenches the sheets in his fist, closing his eyes and trying to steady his breathing.</p><p>He calms down after awhile, bunching the sheets up and shoving them into the washer.</p><p>When he returns, he sees Jisung standing naked by the bath tub, his eyes fixed steadily on his feet. Minho strips out of his own clothes, which are stained with Jisung's piss.</p><p>"C'mon," he coos, helping the boy into shower. He turns the water on, detaching the shower head and running the cool water over Jisung's heated skin. </p><p>"Jisung, this is your third accid-"</p><p>"Minho...Daddy, please, I don't wanna talk about it." Jisung whispered.</p><p>"Baby, I think we should maybe try out Jinnie's diapers."</p><p>"I'm not a baby!"</p><p>"Jisung."</p><p>"I'M NOT A BABY!" He yells, much too loud for what time of night it was. </p><p>"Han Jisung." Is all Minho needs to say for Jisung to shut his mouth. "You're going to try, for one night at least."</p><p>Minho quickly finished washing them both. He wrapped a towel around Jisung as he pulled on boxers, then helped Jisung get dressed. The younger boy waited for Minho to change the sheets before crawling in sullenly.</p><p>"Oh, and don't act all high and mighty, Hyung. I know how much you love it when I piss all over you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bratty!Jisung | Minsung ft. Seungjin & Felix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gah, Dori, get off my picture!" Jisung whined, giving the cat currently on top of his coloring page a gentle push. The cat meowed in response, turning its nose in the air and flicking its tail. Jisung huffed, getting ready to scold the cat again when a quiet voice sounded behind him.</p><p>"Dada, kitty." </p><p>Jisung turned to see Hyunjin holding on to Seungmin's arm and grinning excitedly. "Pet!"</p><p>"Go ahead." Seungmin cooed, a small smile on his face as he watched Hyunjin toddle over to the cat before heading to the kitchen to get Hyunjin's milk.</p><p>Hyunjin squatted down and reached out to pet the cat. But before he could, Jisung harshly slapped his hand away. "Don't!"</p><p>Hyunjin looked confused, tears filling his eyes. "Owie!"</p><p>"I'll do it again if you try and touch my daddy's kitty, you dumb baby!" Jisung barked, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>"You're rude, JiJi." Felix stated matter-of-factly. "Jinnie is just little."</p><p>"But that's my daddy's kitty." Jisung repeated, his eyes getting squinty as he glared. </p><p>"And Jinnie is allowed to pet my cat, Jisung." Minho snapped, appearing out of nowhere.</p><p>Seeing an authority figure, Hyunjin ran up to him, clutching his shirt and whining. "Lino, wan' dada!"</p><p>"Aw, I know, sweetie, give him a minute." Minho cooed softly. Jisung watched jealously, his lower lip wobbling as he tried to keep his tears at bay. </p><p>"That's MY daddy!" Jisung screeches.</p><p>He got up and stormed out of the room, making sure to yank Hyunjin's ponytail as he left. He heard Hyunjin's loud wails and grinned, glad he achieved something, at least. </p><p>But he knows he's in big trouble when his and Minho's bedroom door flies open. "Han Jisung." The latter's icy voice is bone chilling.</p><p>"S-Sorry?" He tries, but Minho doesn't falter. "Oh your little ass will be."</p><p>Ten minutes and 14 spanks later, Jisung is regretfully rubbing his sore bottom and gazing at Hyunjin sullenly. "Sorry that you're a dumb ba-"</p><p>"Han Jisung!"</p><p>"Fine. Sorry I was mean to you Jinnie."</p><p>That's all Hyunjin needs. He stops sniffling and smiles, planting a sloppy, wet puppy kiss on Jisung's cheek and grabbing his hand. "Play, JiJi!"</p><p>Jisung runs after him, failing to keep the smile off his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seungjin mini-drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was moments like these that made being Hyunjin's caregiver worth it.</p><p>His boy clung to him tightly, his face nuzzled into Seungmin's chest. His blonde hair brushed against his cheeks, which were flushed a pretty pink. Seungmin was holding his phone so the boy could watch as a random cartoon.

</p>
<p>He loved how pretty his little looked without makeup, especially because he could see the cute little moles that dotted his pale skin. "I love you, more than anything." Seungmin whispered. Hyunjin looked up and smiled sweetly, snuggling closer. "Love!" He said happily.</p><p>"That's right, sweetie." He kissed his nose, smiling when Hyunjin giggled.</p><p>Seungmin slowly set his phone on the pillow, gently shushing Hyunjin when the latter made an indignant noise.</p><p>He slipped his arms around Hyunjin's waist, pulling him closer.</p><p>Hyunjin whined again, reaching for the phone. "Hyunjin." Seungmin said sharply, making Hyunjin pull his hand away quickly.</p><p>His baby was so obedient. He loved it. Seungmin shifted closer, nosing along Hyunjin's collarbone. He kissed his shoulder, nipping at the skin gently. He smelled like peach shower gel, the kind Seungmin bought for him. He couldn't help himself as he moved even closer to Hyunjin, holding him as tightly as he could. Hyunjin sighed contently into Seungmin's ear, the sudden warmth making him shiver.</p><p>Hyunjin snuggled closer, content to just lay with Seungmin. "Love dada. " He mumbled into Seungmin's neck.</p><p>"I love you too, Jinnie."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hyunjin-centric | Hair Dyeing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungmin unwrapped the towel from Hyunjin's hair, smiling as the boy's eyes widened. He pointed to his hair and giggled happily.</p><p>"Do you like it, baby?" Seungmin asked, kissing a spot behind his ear.</p><p>Hyunjin nodded happily, gently touching a strand of the now black locks.</p><p>"Want to go show everyone?"</p><p>Hyunjin nodded and slipped his fingers through Seungmin's, letting the younger lead the way into the living room, where Chan, Felix, Minho, Jisung, Changbin and Jeongin were watching a movie.</p><p>"Hey guys, Jinnie wants to show you something."</p><p>Chan paused the movie and the six boys all collectively turned their heads. Hyunjin fidgeted in place, pink tinging his cheeks.</p><p>"Wow, Jinnie look so pretty," Changbin said in a slightly awestruck voice.</p><p>Hyunjin whined softly and buried his face in Seungmin's shoulder, giggling as the boys praised him.</p><p>"Come sit by me, Jinnie!" Felix said excitedly, patting the spot next to him on the couch. Hyunjin ran over to him, plopping down right in Felix's lap. He left wet kisses on the freckled boy's face, his eyes turning up into crescents as he smiled. Felix wrapped his arms around Hyunjin's middle, hugging him tightly as Chan played the movie. Seungmin took a seat next to Jeongin on the couch, gazing softly at Hyunjin and Felix.</p><p>Jeongin leaned in, biting his lip. "I think everyone in the room wants to fuck Hyunjin right now."</p><p>Seungmin smirked. "I'm aware."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hyunjin with black hair&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Requests Open!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! I'm kind of out of ideas so feel free to request stuff!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kkami | SKZ pet drabbles 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Seungmin, you dick." Chan groaned the second he saw the large box in the back of Seungmin's car. </p><p>Seungmin just raised an eyebrow. "Let me spoil him."</p><p>Chan threw his hands up in exasperation. "Now the others are going to be nonstop asking for a puppy. Plus, Hyunjin is the youngest, he's going to be too rough."</p><p>"Get them one, then. And Hyunjin will be gentle. I hope." Seungmin shrugged, gently picking up the box and shutting the car door. He carefully brought the box into the house, setting it on the ground. "Jinnie!"</p><p>He only had to wait a moment for Hyunjin to come running at the sound of Seungmin's voice. "Dada!" </p><p>"Come sit, baby." </p><p>Hyunjin skipped over to Seungmin and sat down, looking up at him. "Hm?"</p><p>Seungmin gently stroked the baby's hair, his heart swelling slightly. "Remember when we talk about responsibilities?"</p><p>Hyunjin nodded, tilting his head. </p><p>"And what we agreed? If you could take care of your virtual puppy we could see about getting you one?"</p><p>Hyunjin nodded again, perking up slightly.</p><p>Hyunjin tentatively opened the flaps of the box, gasping at what he saw inside. A pretty little Pomeranian puppy.</p><p>Hyunjin's eyes filled with tears and he gingerly reached inside, pulling out the animal as gently as he could. He cradled it against his chest, a few tears escaping his eyes and falling down his cheeks. </p><p>Seungmin was startled at the intensity of his reaction, but then again, Hyunjin cried easily.</p><p>"Kkami. My Kkami..." He whispered softly, nuzzling against his soft fur.</p><p>Seungmin looked at Chan, his eyebrows raised. Chan shrugged, a small smile on his face.</p><p>"Did you name it Kkami, baby?" Seungmin asked, kissing the top of his head.</p><p>Hyunjin nodded, still blinking away happy tears. "Thank you, daddy, thank you."</p><p>"You're gonna take care of him every day, right?" </p><p>"Yes, daddy," Hyunjin murmured.</p><p>"Good. It's a lot of responsibility, but I think you can handle it."</p><p>Hyunjin leaned over to kiss Seungmin's cheek. "I can!"</p><p>"What's that?" </p><p>Hyunjin whipped his head around to face Jisung, arms curling around Kkami protectively.</p><p>"M-Mine."</p><p>Jisung saw the little ball of fur wriggle around in Hyunjin's lap. He whined indignantly. "I want a puppy!"</p><p>"Puppy?" Felix called from the other room. He ran into the living room. "Did someone say puppy?"</p><p>He caught sight of Kkami and gasped. "Binnie, come look!"</p><p>Minho, Jeongin, and Changbin tumbled into the room, their eyes widening at Hyunjin's new present.</p><p>"Daddy, can I have a puppy too? Please?" Felix asked Chan. </p><p>Chan glared at Seungmin. "I...uh...I don't know, Felix."</p><p>The other littles were clamoring around, asking for their own puppies. </p><p>But, in the end, their caregivers were too weak for their boyfriends. "Alright. I'll get you a puppy." Chan mumbled, hating the idea of four little dogs running around, chewing and shitting on everything. </p><p>The littles nodded, willing to do anything to get their own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Wrong Channel |  OT8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow, all of the daddies had fallen asleep. It was a rare occurence, but sometimes, it would happen. They were having an animated movie marathon, making their way through their modest collection. </p><p>But the last movie was over, and all the littles were still up. Their caregivers? Not so much. Even Chan was asleep, his head resting on Felix's shoulder.</p><p>"Um, guys...m'not tired..." Jisung said quietly, trying not to wake Minho, who was practically smothering Jisung with his body.</p><p>"Me either." Changbin agreed. Felix nodded and Hyunjin just gazed at them, his pacifier hanging from his lips.</p><p>"Should we watch the cartoon channel?" Felix offered.</p><p>The other littles agreed enthusiastically, and Changbin got up to change the tv channel, as he was the only one besides Hyunjin who wasn't currently being cuddled by their caregiver.</p><p>Changbin switched it from the dvd input to the cable stations. He flipped through a few channels, trying to find their usual channel.</p><p>He thought he found it and set the remote down only for the littles to be met with something that was definitely not cartoons.</p><p>There was blood, guts, and screaming. A man on the screen was slowly getting disemboweled.</p><p>Felix screamed and Changbin fell backward away from the tv, frantically grabbing the remote and trying to change it. His fingers slipped over the buttons desperately, but he couldn't seem to change the channel.</p><p>Jisung hid his face in Minho's chest, crying out softly. Hyunjin couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen, frozen in fear and shock. </p><p>"Daddy, daddy, wake up,  please!" Felix frantically hit at Chan's shoulder, trying to block out the horrible noises coming from the television. </p><p>Jisung was sobbing, not even trying to wake Minho up, just hiding in his arms. </p><p>Changbin was pressing the remote's power button, but nothing was happening. </p><p>It was Chan who woke up first, due to Felix's panicking. His eyes flew open and he looked around, panicked. "Felix, baby, what happened, baby-" He saw the tv screen and his stomach sank. "Oh, God."</p><p>"Felix, baby, don't look." Chan stood up, swaying slightly from leftover drowsiness. Felix obediently covered his eyes and Chan lunged for the remote, pressing the power button.</p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>"The fuck?"</p><p>He was aware of all four of the littles currently being traumatized and cringed. "Babies, don't look at the screen!" </p><p>The littles complied, still trying to wake up their respective daddies.</p><p>Changbin sniffled and shook Jeongin's knee. "Daddy..."</p><p>The caregivers were woken up by the screaming of their littles, and the frustrated grunts from Chan as he tried to turn the television off.</p><p>The batteries were dead.</p><p>How fucking convenient. </p><p>Chan set the remote down helplessly. They had a flat-screen, and the only power button was on the remote. </p><p>He was sort of wishing the scene would go to commercial, but it just kept going on and on. How long did it take to disembowel someone anyway?</p><p>He was seriously considering just tearing the tv off the wall when he realized there was a cord. He quickly reached behind the television and yanked. The screen went black.</p><p>He turned around to face four traumatized littles and three sleepy caregivers who barely knew what was going on.</p><p>Jisung wouldn't stop wailing into Minho's chest. Changbin was sniffling against Jeongin's shoulder and Hyunjin was quietly being comforted by Seungmin.</p><p>"Daddy." Felix whimpered. </p><p>Oh yeah, he had a little too. Chan hurriedly gathered the little in his arms, letting him burrow his face into his shoulder.</p><p>"What the fuck just happened?" Minho asked sleepily, rubbing Jisung's back.</p><p>"We...we weren't tired, daddy..." Changbin began. "But all daddies sleeping! So...so we watch cartoons...but...wrong channel...sorry."</p><p>Jeongin nodded understandingly. "It's alright baby, it was just a mistake."</p><p>"It was scary..." Jisung whispered, rubbing at his eyes. The other littles made noises of agreement,</p><p>"Sung, it's not real. It's fake." Minho said soothingly.</p><p>Jisung nodded, clinging to Minho tightly. </p><p>"Don't want that to happen to me, daddy." Felix whimpered.</p><p>Chan kissed his forehead, sighing against his skin. "Daddy would never let that happen to you, love."</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"I promise. And your daddies will protect you too." Chan said to the other littles, their caregivers nodding in agreement.</p><p>Seungmin and Hyunjin were in their own little world at the edge of the couch, Seungmin murmuring in his baby's ear and Hyunjin nodding. Chan didn't know what Seungmin was saying but it seemed to calm Hyunjin down greatly.</p><p>"Okay, I think it's time for bed," Chan suggested quietly. The boys nodded, tugging their littles along to their respective rooms. </p><p>He was still a bit confused by the sudden events, and he'd definitely put a child lock on the channels in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The scene on the television is supposed to be the one from AHS: Roanoke where the guy got disemboweled with a hay hook btw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Beautiful | Chanlix pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Time to eat!" Chan dished out plates of ramen, setting them down on the table.</p><p>The littles and their caregivers rushed into the room, taking their spots. "Smells amazing, Channie!" Minho complimented.</p><p>Everyone thanked him for the food and immediately started to eat. </p><p>Felix hadn't come yet. </p><p>"Felix!" Chan called, thinking maybe he hadn't heard him the first time. </p><p>Felix shuffled into the room, his head down. He took his spot at the table.</p><p>Chan kissed his head and the boys started their meal.</p><p>Everyone was finished, except for Felix. Felix picked at the noodles, nibbling on the edges occasionally.</p><p>"Felix, why aren't you eating?" Chan asked softly. "Do you not feel well?"</p><p>"Alright." Chan sighed. He picked up the bowls and started to wash the dishes. Felix silently left the room.</p><p>Chan was worried about Felix. Ever since that one remark about his face from Jisung yesterday, he'd been more reserved and withdrawn. </p><p>He was worried that the words went to Felix's head. </p><p>xx</p><p>"Good morning, baby," Chan murmured, wrapping his arms around Felix as the boy sleepily walked into the living room. </p><p>"Hi, Chan." Felix mumbled, pulling away rather quickly. </p><p>"Want breakfast?"</p><p>"I'm not hungry."</p><p>Chan blinked a few times, rather worried. "Ah...okay."</p><p>He offered him food throughout the day but Felix refused. "I'm really not hungry."</p><p>But this time, Chan wasn't having it. "Sit down and eat your food, Felix."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Felix."</p><p>"I'm not hungry."</p><p>"Well, you're going to eat anyway." </p><p>"You can't make me."</p><p>Chan tried to cool down before he could really get angry. He took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes. "I don't want you to get sick, please eat your food."</p><p>"Fuck off."</p><p>Chan gritted his teeth and slammed his hand onto the table, making Felix jump. "Eat your fucking food before I shove it down your throat." He growled. "Don't be an ungrateful bitch."</p><p>Felix's eyes filled with tears. "I hate you. You're the worst daddy ever. I'll never be little ever again, and then you can't tell me what to do!"</p><p>Chan blinked, quite taken aback.</p><p>Felix got up, leaving the room without another word.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I just squished the three Felix requests into one! Part 3 soon~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Safeword | Seungjin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>seungjin try something new in bed, but Hyunjin regresses and safewords.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungmin adjusted the ties around Hyunjin's wrists, making sure the binds were loose enough so they wouldn't hurt, but tight enough so he couldn't slip out or pull the ropes away from the headboard.</p><p>Hyunjin looked up at him, biting his plush lower lip. "Seungmin..."</p><p>Seungmin clicked his tongue. "Patience."</p><p>Seungmin pulled away, laying his warm palms on Hyunjin's thighs. Hyunjin jolted at the touch, closing his eyes tightly.</p><p>Hyunjin sighed softly as his boyfriend massaged the backs of his thighs, his heartbeat picking up a bit.</p><p>He pushed it down as far as he could. He couldn't regress right now, Seungmin had been waiting for this for so long. But the feeling of his boyfriend's warmth and solidness on all sides of him urged him further.</p><p>He refused to slip. He wouldn't.</p><p>"Baby, I wish your hands were free..." Seungmin murmured against his skin. "I love it when you touch me. I need it. Why won't you touch me, Jinnie? Are you selfish?"</p><p>Hyunjin whimpered, his cheeks starting to burn. He loved it when Seungmin teased him, but while he was slipping, it only made him upset. He tugged against his restraints, shaking his head. "N-No! Wanna touch..."</p><p>Seungmin looked up at him, his dark eyes glinting deviously. "Please touch me, Jinnie, please?" He pouted, and Hyunjin struggled against the ropes.</p><p>"Fine." Seungmin sighed dramatically, scooting backward so he was sitting in front of his struggling boyfriend. "I'll just have to touch myself if you don't want to."</p><p>"I do!" Hyunjin whispered, his eyes filling with tears. A horrible feeling spread through him, one of rejection, of feeling unneeded. Seungmin didn't need him to cum.</p><p>"No you don't, you must really hate me, huh?"</p><p>That's what finally broke Hyunjin. "N-No...dada, I love!"</p><p>Seungmin smirked, slowly starting to stroke his cock. "Using dada while you're big? That's pretty kinky, Jinnie."</p><p>Hyunjin started to sob, shaking his head and yanking as hard as he could on the restraints until the headboard made an ominous cracking noise.</p><p>"Dada, little! Jinnie little! Peach...Peaches!"</p><p>Seungmin stilled instantly as Hyunjin said his safeword for the first time.</p><p>"Jinnie baby? Are you little right now?"</p><p>Hyunjin nodded, gasping softly as he tried to stop crying. "S-Sorry...love you dada, p-promise! Please no tie me anymore..."</p><p>Seungmin lunged for the ties, ripping them off of Hyunjin's wrists. The second he was free, Hyunjin threw himself against his caregiver, clinging to him tightly. "Love dada, so much, give touch..."</p><p>Seungmin nuzzled against his shoulder. "I'm sorry, baby. If you feel yourself slipping you have to tell me, okay? Or else things like this will happen."</p><p>"Okay." Hyunjin murmured, more focused on tracing the caramel skin of Seungmin's back, pressing kisses into the dip of his collarbone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm such a hoe for Seungjin istg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Teething | Hyunjin ft. Minsung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jinnie, baby, don't eat that!" Jisung perked up, hoping to see Hyunjin get in trouble.</p><p>He was disappointed, because all he saw was Seungmin gently tugging Chan's leather wallet out of Hyunjin's mouth and replacing it with what looked like a textured plastic ring.</p><p>"Daddy? What's that?" He asked Minho curiously. The two were playing with a few foam blocks, but stopped to see what was happening on the other side of the room.</p><p>"It's a teething toy. For babies to massage their gums on so it doesn't hurt when their teeth are growing." Minho explained patiently.</p><p>"But Jinnie has all his teeth." Jisung replied, confused.</p><p>"But in his mind, he's a baby. His brain is mentally putting the pain there." </p><p>"That's weird, daddy. M'glad I'm not a dumb baby, then my teeth won't hurt."</p><p>"Don't be rude, Jisung."</p><p>Jisung pouted, continuing to play with his blocks.</p><p>At least, until a slightly sweaty hand rubbed against his cheek. Jisung whipped his head around to see Hyunjin sitting next to him, eyes wide and curious, that plastic ring hanging out of his mouth.</p><p>"Ewww. Go away." Jisung whined, making a show of wiping away the moisture Hyunjin left behind. Hyunjin moved away, his eyes filling with tears at the rejection.</p><p>"Aw, Jinnie." Minho cooed. "Come here."</p><p>Hyunjin crawled over to him, smiling adorably and sitting down next to him. </p><p>Jealousy washed through Jisung's veins. How dare he steal his caregiver's attention?</p><p>In Jisung's defense, he really tried to ignore Minho playing with Hyunjin. But when the latter kissed his daddy's cheek, he snapped.</p><p>"GET OFF HIM YOU STUPID BABY!" He pushed Hyunjin away, a glare twisting his soft features into sharper angles.</p><p>"I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE ALWAYS TAKING AWAY MY DADDY! MINE! YOU HAVE YOUR OWN! I wish you weren't a baby, then everyone would stop paying attention to you! Baby littles are dumb anyway!"</p><p>For a moment, Hyunjin was frozen. And then, it was as if a dam broke. He started to sob and Jisung just stared at him, his breath coming in heavy pants.</p><p>Jisung felt moisture on his own cheeks and for a minute wondered if he hadn't gotten all the wetness from Hyunjin's hand off him. But then he realized he was crying too.</p><p>Despite everything Jisung had screamed at him, the second Hyunjin saw Jisung's tears, he crawled into his lap, kissing his cheeks. Since he was in babyspace, he couldn't speak, but he made his point clear as he wiped away Jisung's tears, hugging him tightly.</p><p>Jisung hugged him back, and it felt as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. And it seemed as if his brain went into freefall as he regressed. He shot a panicked look at Minho as he regressed past his lowest age, and lower still, until Hyunjin pulled back curiously, looking over at Minho.</p><p>He tilted his head.</p><p>While Minho may not have noticed it, it was obvious to Hyunjin that Han Jisung had regressed into babyspace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Beautiful | Chanlix pt. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan was panicking. He had lost his temper with Felix before, but the boy had never reacted like this.</p><p>"Felix!" Chan followed him into their living area, where he was sitting on the couch. Hyunjin was brushing Kkami's fur, completely oblivious. Seungmin was petting through Hyunjin's hair, a concerned look on his face, directed towards Felix.</p><p>"Felix."</p><p>Felix ignored him.</p><p>Chan sat next to him, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together.<br/>Felix stood up quickly, yanking his hand away from Chan's. He stormed out of the room, and a few minutes later, a door slammed. Hyunjin whimpered at the noise and covered his ears. Kkami licked his cheek and he giggled, removing his hands to pet him.</p><p>"What happened?" Seungmin asked quietly.</p><p>Chan felt a lump rise in his throat. "He wasn't eating...I know I shouldn't have lost my temper but Min..." He dropped his head into his hands, tears welling up in his eyes. "I just wanted him to eat."</p><p>Seungmin opened his mouth to answer but Chan pressed on. "And then he said he'll never be little again. How am I supposed to live without Lixie?" </p><p>His hands started to shake. "Not wanting to regress anymore, I get that, I respect that. But taking it away to punish me? I fucked up. I don't wanna fight. I love him so much, I just want him healthy. I have a feeling he's not eating because of what Jisung said yesterday and I just want to show him how beautiful he really is. He's perfect."</p><p>Chan tried to swallow down the lump in his throat, unable to speak anymore.</p><p>"Daddy means it?"</p><p>Chan whipped his head around to face his teary little, who was wrapped up in his big yellow blanket, freckles standing out against his flushed, tear-stained cheeks.</p><p>Chan nodded slowly and Felix ran towards him, throwing himself into Chan's lap.</p><p>Felix snuggled into Chan's arms, looking up at the elder. "Daddy, Felixie is not mad."</p><p>Chan held him tightly, pressing his nose into his hair. "You should be."</p><p>"No," Felix insisted. "Felixie not mad. Felixie reawwy hungry!"</p><p>Chan laughed softly, nearly crying from the relief he felt. "Alright, baby. Let's get you something to eat."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Special Kisses | Jeongbin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Daddy."</p><p>"Yes, baby?" Jeongin murmured, resting his hands on Changbin's waist, the tanned skin warm and flush from the shower he'd gotten out of just five minutes ago.</p><p>"Special kisses, please."</p><p>Jeongin chuckled softly. "Only when you're big, sweetheart."</p><p>Changbin pouted, leaning closer. The damp tips of his mullet curled around his neck, little water droplets sliding down the tattoos on his back. "But Daddy, I even cleaned up."</p><p>He raised his eyebrows, indicating where he'd cleaned. Jeongin's hand instinctively slid down to cup one of the thick asscheeks, biting the inside of his cheek.</p><p>Changbin squirmed slightly and Jeongin moved his hand, sliding it up the little's back to rest between his shoulder blades. </p><p>"Not now."</p><p>"Just one!" Changbin insisted, his pretty pink lips parting slightly.</p><p>"Bin." Jeongin said warningly.</p><p>"Lino does stuffs with Jisung when he little!"</p><p>"Yes, and it's wrong, he shouldn't touch Jisung when he is regressed."</p><p>"Binnie just have regular kisses then," He said begrudgingly, only to start giggling uncontrollably when Jeongin pounced on him and started attacking Changbin's face with kisses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's short but I wanted to put something out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Special Kisses | Jeongin ft. Minsung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongin cuddled his sleeping baby closer to his body, his eyes fluttering shut as he prepared to fall asleep.</p><p>Except he couldn't, not with Minho and Jisung in the other room.</p><p>He could hear the bed creaking, way faster than his ever did when he was with Changbin, which made him wonder just how hard Minho screwed his boyfriend.</p><p>"Daddy..." He heard Jisung whimper. "Sungie needs you, please..."</p><p>Jeongin pulled the comforter over both him and Changbin, burying his face in the sleeping boy's chest to drown out the noise.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"You two were loud last night." Jeongin mumbled, scooping cereal into his mouth.</p><p>Minho looked up, a smirk playing on his lips. "Sungie's a cockslut, what can I say?"</p><p>"Well, Minho, I just think that maybe you shouldn't sleep with him while he's little." Jeongin was going to build up to his point eventually but he decided to just get straight to the point.</p><p>"We already had to talk to Seungmin about this, remember? We walked in on him with Jinnie bent over the side of the bed, totally out of it."</p><p>"That's different, Jeongin." Minho said sharply. "Hyunjin had the mind of a baby, he didn't even know what was going on."</p><p>"You're telling me Jisung does?" Jeongin said, exasperated.</p><p>"Well...yeah..." Minho said, shifting uncomfortably. "He's the one who initiates it most of the time."</p><p>"That doesn't mean anything, Lino. You know littles will do anything to make their caregivers happy."</p><p>"I like it, Innie!" Jisung stomped into the dining room, plopping down in Minho's lap. "You can't tell us what to do!"</p><p>Jeongin ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. He really didn't want to bring out the consent card, because he knew it would destroy Minho, especially with Jisung's past relationships.</p><p>"Minho. Jisung is regressed. He has the mind of a child. Children can't consent!"</p><p>Realization dawned in Minho's eyes and he shook his head. "Jeongin, please don't."</p><p>Jeongin swallowed, his eyes apologetic. "You're raping him."</p><p>Tears glossed over Minho's eyes. "No...No. I'm not like the others."</p><p>"Make sure you're not." Jeongin murmured, standing up. "Changbin and I are going to the park, would you and Sung like to come?"</p><p>"Sure." Minho whispered, his arms tightening around Jisung's waist.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Overalls  | Seungjin mini drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungmin's heart was about to burst. Hyunjin just looked so. fucking. cute.</p>
<p>The baby was in a pair of pale pink overalls and an oversized, baby blue sweatshirt. His hair was in little space buns, and glittery pink lipgloss shone on his plump lips. Seungmin finished pinning up the little buns and moved back to inspect his handiwork.</p>
<p>Adorable.</p>
<p>"Aww, my Jinnie looks so cute!" Hyunjin giggled as Seungmin praised him, practically preening at the compliments.</p>
<p>Hyunjin made a clicking noise with his mouth, gazing at Seungmin hopefully.</p>
<p>"What's that, Jinnie?"</p>
<p>Hyunjin made the noise again, this time a bit more urgently. He pointed at Seungmin's phone and Seungmin smiled. "Oh. Baby wants pictures."</p>
<p>He opened his camera, and Hyunjin posed, his eyes shining happily.</p>
<p>Seungmin knew this was when Hyunjin was happiest. Alone with his daddy, being praised left and right for being gorgeous.</p>
<p>Seungmin kissed Hyunjin's nose. "I took a lot, baby."</p>
<p>Hyunjin just smiled, making a happy noise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Breakfast | The littles ft. Chan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan slowly opened his eyes, immediately closing them again as the soft sunshine coming from his window hit him directly in the face. He felt around the side of the bed for Felix, intent on snuggling with his boyfriend or maybe even engage in sleepy, half-awake morning sex.</p>
<p>Felix's side was barely warm and Chan frowned, forcing his eyes open. He sat up, brushing a hand through his dark curls before slipping out of bed. He tugged a shirt on, stumbling down the stairs. He'd make a pot of coffee and make breakfast for whoever was little.</p>
<p>Instead, he came face to face with a giant mess. Felix, Jisung and Changbin were in the kitchen, covered head to toe in flour. Changbin had whipped cream on his head and Jisung was sporting sprinkles in his hair.</p>
<p>The entire kitchen was wrecked. It seemed as if the boys had taken out every item of food they had. Milk was dripping down onto the floor. A tub of ice cream was open.</p>
<p>"Daddy!" Felix squealed happily, running up to Chan and hugging him.</p>
<p>"Felix...what happened in here?"</p>
<p>Felix cuddled into Chan's side. "We make brekkie for daddies!" He said in English, the Australian accent making his little talk even cuter.</p>
<p>"What were you trying to make, baby?" Chan said, bemused. What could take all these ingredients?</p>
<p>"Toast!" Felix squirmed happily, reaching up to kiss Chan's cheek.</p>
<p>"Toast?"</p>
<p>"Mhm!"</p>
<p>"How does...you know what, never mind. I don't want to know." Chan sighed, kissing the top of Felix's head. "Ask daddy for help next time, please."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Pierced | Seungjin part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungmin quietly shut the front door behind him, pulling off his coat and setting his bag down but leaving his face mask on, scanning the living room until he caught sight of Changbin. He caught the elder's eye and motioned for him to follow him into the kitchen.</p>
<p>Normally, Hyunjin would be attacking him right now but he knew to leave while the elder was sleeping.</p>
<p>Changbin sat up and followed him, padding softly into the kitchen. "What's up, Min?"</p>
<p>In lieu of an answer, Seungmin just tugged off his face mask and stuck out his tongue. A shiny barbell glinted in the kitchen light.</p>
<p>Changbin's eyes widened. "Is that fake?"</p>
<p>Seungmin shook his head, his eyes glinting mischievously.</p>
<p>"Why did you get it?"</p>
<p>Seungmin giggled. "You don't think I hear the way Jeongin moans when he's fucking your face? I know these things feel good as shit. I want to rim Jinnie."</p>
<p>Changbin was confused. "You got a tongue piercing...just to make your boyfriend feel good?"</p>
<p>"No, I also wanted it because it looked cool."</p>
<p>"Well make sure to take it out and clean it after rimming, Min. And also the piercing location."</p>
<p>Seungmin opened his mouth to say something, but long arms wrapped around his waist, his sleepy baby nuzzling into the space between his shoulder blades.</p>
<p>Seungmin turned around, chuckling at the sight of Hyunjin with droopy eyes. He pecked his lips, nudging their noses together.</p>
<p>He was anxious to show Hyunjin his surprise, but it could wait, for a little while at least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. No Eggplants | Seungjin ft. Minsung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Communication is key to a good caregiver/little relationship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy!!" Minho's head whipped up at his little's pained cry. He quickly set his phone down and rushed out of their bedroom.</p><p>Jisung was huddled by the coffee table, clutching at his side. "D-Daddy...daddy!"</p><p>Minho made his way over to Jisung, cupping the boy's cheeks. "Baby, are you alright? What happened?"</p><p>Jisung sniffled, wrapping his arms around Minho's neck. "Jinnie pushed me when I try to play!"</p><p>He pointed accusingly to the other side of the room, where Hyunjin was sitting, looking panicked. "Was accident! Accident!" Hyunjin whimpered.</p><p>"Hyunjin, pushing Jisung hard enough to make him cry is not an accident!" Minho snapped, making Hyunjin flinch.</p><p>"N-No...was accident, Jinnie promise!"</p><p>Minho ignored him, gently lifting up Jisung's shirt to see the beginnings of a large bruise forming on his side. "Aw, baby. Come here." Jisung sniffled and crawled into Minho's lap, whining softly as Minho gently massaged the area.</p><p>"Seungmin!" Minho called, fingers threading through Jisung's hair in an effort to calm him down.</p><p>Seungmin came in from where he was washing dishes, wiping his hands on a towel, and looking annoyed.</p><p>Minho spoke before he could. "Hyunjin pushed Jisung. Look." He lifted up Jisung's shirt, showing off the purpling mark.</p><p>Seungmin turned to Hyunjin. "Fucking hell, Hyunjin, why did you push him that hard?"</p><p>Hyunjin started to cry, tears sparkling on his cheeks. "Didn't mean to! I didn't! Was just big accident!"</p><p>But Minho and Seungmin didn't seem to believe him. They were too busy fawning over Jisung.</p><p>Seungmin didn't even come to wipe his tears away or give him a hug like he always did when Hyunjin was upset.</p><p>Why couldn't they tell it was all just an accident? He didn't mean to push Jisung. The younger was shoving a plastic eggplant in his face from his toy food set and well...Hyunjin was just trying to get Jisung away from him while he brushed Kkami.</p><p>He shuffled over to Seungmin, trying to crawl in his lap. "Daddy, please..."</p><p>Seungmin pushed him away, albeit gently. "Hyunjin. I've had enough of you today. You refused to get up this morning when I asked, you threw your cereal on the ground, and now you pushed Jisung?"</p><p>Hyunjin regressed further, his mind getting fuzzy and slow. He pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes, sniffling softly.</p><p>He barely registered Seungmin grabbing his upper arm and yanking him towards their bedroom.</p><p>"Pants off." Seungmin said coldly.</p><p>Hyunjin sniffled, barely understanding what Seungmin was asking of him. He eventually understood and shimmied his pants off, not wanting Seungmin even angrier at him.</p><p>Seungmin never, ever hit him with anything other than his hand. He firmly believed in regulating Hyunjin's pain. Every time he hit the boy, the pain would be magnified to his own palm.</p><p>Hyunjin always appreciated that. But not now, not when he felt so little and every hit against his bottom made him cry harder.</p><p>Seungmin didn't hit him for long. Probably five spanks in all. He tugged up Hyunjin's pants and sat him on the bed.</p><p>"Sit here and think about how disobedient you've been today while I head to the store to buy more milk for breakfast tomorrow."</p><p>He slammed the bedroom door shut on Hyunjin.</p><p>It was already close to five pm, which meant the sky was slowly starting to darken.</p><p>Hyunjin was in a panic. He was in babyspace, which his caregiver didn't seem to notice. The sky was getting dark. He was afraid of the dark. He didn't even have any plushies. He could hear Kkami scratching at the door and wanted to let him in so he'd have some comfort, but Seungmin told him not to move.</p><p>"Don't move, Hyunjin!" He sniffled, repeating it to himself.</p><p>It seemed to be forever before Seungmin slowly entered the room. Hyunjin was in the exact spot he'd left him in. The room was pitch black and the only sound was Hyunjin's soft whimpers.</p><p>"Oh, baby." Seungmin whispered. He'd gotten stuck in traffic, which was an extra hour. And then Minho had talked to him for an extra ten minutes after that. He was only supposed to be gone for fifteen minutes or so but it had somehow ended up being nearly two hours.</p><p>His heart ached at the thought of Hyunjin sitting in a dark room all by himself, with no comfort whatsoever. Possibly thinking that his caregiver didn't give a fuck about him anymore.</p><p>He quickly switched on the light, cupping his baby's tearstained cheeks. "Baby, why didn't you turn on the light? I don't want you in the dark."</p><p>"Daddy says stay, so Jinnie have to tell himself, 'don't move, Hyunjin!'"</p><p>Seungmin wrapped Hyunjin up in his arms, letting the boy curl up against his chest.</p><p>"Minho told me that Jisung admitted to provoking you," Seungmin said quietly, his voice filled with shame.</p><p>"And Dada didn't believe me. No one believe Jinnie when it was just accident!" Hyunjin wailed.</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Seungmin murmured soothingly.</p><p>"Jinnie no like eggplants!" He continued, tears clinging to his dark lashes. "But Sungie kept pushing it in Jinnie face! So Jinnie push Sungie away...and then Jinnie get in trouble and daddy hurt Jinnie."</p><p>"I'm sorry baby," Seungmin whispered. "How can I make it up to you?"</p><p>"You have to take Jinnie for ice cream. Right now."</p><p>Seungmin was immensely relieved that Hyunjin didn't seem to really be mad. "Now? But baby it's kind of late..."</p><p>"No, now!" Hyunjin insisted, slowly returning to his bubbly self.</p><p>"Alright, let's go." Seungmin said, kissing the tip of his nose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please support Hyunjin through these awful rumors. If I forgot your request, please give me a gentle reminder!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are several things you need to know when caregiving, like how to put your little to sleep.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungmin was woken up by Hyunjin nuzzling against him, the sweet sounds of his giggles permeating the otherwise silent room.</p><p>"Jinnie?" He murmured sleepily, grabbing his phone and staring blearily at the time. 12:03 am.</p><p>"Jinnie, baby why are you up, hm?"</p><p>He let Hyunjin crawl on top of him, slipping his arms around his boyfriend's thin waist.</p><p>Hyunjin's long hair tickled his cheek as the former leaned down, tucking his cheek into Seungmin's collarbone.</p><p>Seungmin was tired, but Hyunjin didn't seem to be. It was quite odd because Hyunjin was a perpetually sleepy little, taking multiple naps throughout the day.</p><p>Seungmin sleepily stroked his hair, trying to fight the sleep threatening to overtake him.</p><p>Hyunjin wiggled around, sighing softly and trying to get comfortable.</p><p>"Baby must be feeling really little right now, huh? Can't even answer when daddy talks, so cute." Seungmin murmured soothingly, knowing the sound of his voice often put the little to sleep.</p><p>Hyunjin gave a hum of assent and Seungmin smiled.</p><p>"My pretty prince seems to be awfully energetic, hm? Usually so sleepy, but not tonight."</p><p>Hyunjin sighed into his neck, whining quietly and burrowing further under the soft blankets and into Seungmin's warmth.</p><p> "Do you remember the day we had a picnic? You looked so beautiful, especially with the flowers in your hair."</p><p>Hyunjin nodded, and Seungmin could tell he was already starting to get sleepy.</p><p>"And then you danced for me, and I remember how pretty you looked with the sunshine on your skin." He tried to be as descriptive as possible, knowing that's what Hyunjin liked.</p><p>"And then...and then daddy sayed love me..." Hyunjin mumbled.</p><p>Seungmin was surprised Hyunjin could even piece words together, with how little he normally was.</p><p>"Mhm. You're so smart, Jinnie, my love."</p><p>He whispered the words directly into Hyunjin's ear, his tone low and soothing.</p><p>Hyunjin's eye's fluttered shut and he felt around for Seungmin's hand. Seungmin took the hint and laced their fingers together, pressing a kiss to Hyunjin's pale knuckles.</p><p>"Feeling sleepy, Jinnie?"</p><p>"Just...dis little." Hyunjin murmured, holding up his thumb and forefinger and showing him a small gap.</p><p>Seungmin kissed his head and smiled. "Alright, Jinnie."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Drop a request, or a comment, I love both!</p><p>Feel free to add me on Discord! And if you play Genshin Impact, feel free to message me your uid and we can play together!</p><p>Stay tuned for a surprise next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Eunbin (left) and Yeeun (right)</p><p> </p><p>"Chan, is it okay if I bring some friends over?"</p><p>Chan looked over as Minho spoke. He was busy putting away dishes, but he wiped his hands on a hand towel and turned to face Minho.</p><p>"Minho, you know what happens when people see the littles."</p><p>His tone was soft but firm. They'd had bad experiences before.</p><p>Minho blinked a few times. "They're like us."</p><p>At this, Chan did a double-take. "Like...us?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"How do you know them?"</p><p>Minho perked up, realizing Chan might say yes. "They're from my dance studio. I've known Yeeun since I first started, and Eunbin is her girlfriend. She's also a little. Yeeun is new at caregiving, so I thought maybe we could help them both out a little bit."</p><p>He bounced on the balls of his feet nervously. "So?"</p><p>"Yeah, why not?" Chan shrugged and went back to the dishes.</p><p>--</p><p>When Minho heard a knock at the door, he practically bolted to open it. "Yeeun! Aw, hi little one." He cooed at Eunbin, who gave him a shy smile.</p><p>The two women entered, and the other caregivers greeted them warmly. Eunbin shyly poked her head out from behind Yeeun and waved, her cheeks pink.</p><p>Jeongin was immediately on her, practically crying at how cute she was. Her silvery giggles filled the room as Jeongin coddled her. Yeeun took a seat on the couch next to Minho, looking a bit embarrassed. "I'm not...not used to others seeing her like this." She mumbled.</p><p>Minho patted her hand. "Don't worry about it."</p><p>Yeeun jumped slightly as Felix sat next to her, smiling. "Hi! I'm Felixie!"</p><p>Yeeun smiled, and Minho noticed how warm her expression got. She would be a good caregiver.</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>Felix shuffled closer, hesitating for a moment before resting his chin on her shoulder and looking up at her with wide eyes. "Do you like kitties?"</p><p>Yeeun nodded, smiling again. No one could resist Felix. "Yes, I do. Eunbin and I have a kitty at home."</p><p>Felix gasped. "Can I come see it?"</p><p>Yeeun glanced at Minho, her eyes wide. Minho just nodded encouragingly.</p><p>"If you would like to."</p><p>Across the room, Jeongin was bouncing Eunbin on his knee while the little giggled happily and clutched at his cheeks.</p><p>Changbin sat to the side, watching impassively.</p><p>He looked rather grumpy, with his arms crossed.</p><p>Minho stood up and made his way over, cooing softly. "Binnie, are you okay? Innie is just playing with her, nothing else."</p><p>Changbin let out a dramatic sigh, raising his eyes to look at the elder. "Don't care about that. I wanna play wif her! But daddy take her over."</p><p>Minho laughed, reaching over to ruffle Changbin's shaggy hair. "I see."</p><p>"Eunbin, honey, do you want to play with the other littles?" Jeongin said kindly, having seen the whole exchange.</p><p>"O-Okay," Eunbin said cheerfully, although her eyes were cautious.</p><p>Jeongin set her down next to Changbin, who brightened up. "Hi!"</p><p>Eunbin smiled brightly. "Hi,"</p><p>Minho hoped this would be the start of a new friendship. So far, it was looking good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, this is my first crossover omg</p><p>Sorry if this isn't what you were interested in reading</p><p>Stray Kids and CLC are my ult groups so that's why I decided to write this. I had a little burst of inspiration after watching CLC clips.  </p><p> </p><p>Please comment your thoughts, I'd love to hear them. And if it's not too much to ask, can you please go give 'Helicopter' a view? They really deserve it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Minho!' Felix giggled, tugging gently at Minho's shirt.</p><p>Minho looked down at the freckled boy, a smile on his lips. "Hello there, pretty boy."</p><p>Chan had asked the caregivers earlier to compliment him on his looks whenever possible. His idea had worked and Felix's confidence was strong, but now the caregivers were in the habit of doing it anyway.</p><p>"Can I have heated milk?"</p><p>Minho smiled softly at him. "Sorry, cutie, I can't understand you."</p><p>Felix frowned. "Hyungie no play please...just want some milk."</p><p>"Aw, baby." Minho clicked his tongue, gently scratching the underside of the boy's chin. "Speak Korean, okay?"</p><p>Felix tried to focus on the words but his mind was fogged up. He felt more comfortable speaking in his native language.</p><p>He looked up at Minho pleadingly. The elder took pity on him and lifted him up, setting him on the counter. Felix kicked his feet, pointing to the fridge.</p><p>Minho opened it, and Felix pointed to the milk and then to the microwave.</p><p>Minho smiled understandingly and poured him a glass of milk, setting it in the microwave.</p><p>"Minho, you're not gonna give that to Felix, are you?" </p><p>"Daddy!" Felix giggled happily, reaching his arms out to Chan.</p><p>Chan slipped his arms around Felix's waist, pulling the boy close to him. "He's allowed. I just don't really want him drinking milk that's been in the microwave. Radiation, you know?"</p><p>Minho huffed, stopping the microwave, pulling out the glass, and dumping it in the sink. "Chan, you are so prissy. Felix doesn't care."</p><p>"Daddy, can you give milk? Minho no understand me."</p><p>Chan chuckled. "That's because you're speaking English, baby."</p><p>Felix looked innocently surprised. "I am?"</p><p>"Mhm." Chan gently touch his nose and buried his face into Felix's neck, kissing the skin and making Felix shriek and giggle.</p><p>"Daddy! Easy, easy. Be easy!" Felix gasped as Chan started to tickle his sides.</p><p>Chan pulled back, running his fingers along Felix's spine. "Hm, okay baby." </p><p>Chan helped him off the counter, grabbing a bright yellow plastic cup from the clean cup rack and filling it with milk before screwing the top on. Each of the littles had their own. Hyunjin's was pink, Changbin's was green, and Jisung's was blue. He filled a pot from the cupboard with water and set it on the stovetop, turning it on and setting the cup in.</p><p>It only took a few minutes for the milk to heat up. </p><p>Minho watched from the corner bemusedly. Jisung, Changbin, and Hyunjin were perfectly fine drinking milk heated up in the microwave, but Chan always insisted on heating up on the stove because the 'radiation' would kill Felix.</p><p>Minho knew it was a load of bullshit but Chan could be gullible at times.</p><p>Chan plucked the cup out of the water and dried the outside, waiting for it to cool a bit before handing it to Felix. </p><p>Felix kissed Chan's cheek, grabbing his hand. "Play, daddy?"</p><p>"Sure, we can play." Chan said. "Let's go."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hit a bad writer's block, and this is all I could crank out :&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Caregiving | Jisung-centric</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hannieee!!!" Felix screamed, making Jisung internally groan. "Yes, baby?" </p>
<p>Felix ran up to his temporary caregiver. "I painted BIG picture for daddy! But I not have enough paper so I do it on WALL!"</p>
<p>"Felix you did not just say you painted on the wall. You're joking. "</p>
<p>"No!" Felix said gleefully.</p>
<p>Jisung groaned, about to inspect the damage when Changbin tugged a crying Hyunjin into the room.</p>
<p>"What's up with him?" Jisung asked, completely burnt out.</p>
<p>"He misses Minnie," Changbin explained. At the mention of his daddy, Hyunjin wailed, a fresh bout of tears falling down his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Where's the blanket Seungmin left?!" Jisung said frantically. </p>
<p>Changbin rushed out of the room, coming back with a fluffy blue blanket that Seungmin treated with his cologne. He gently wrapped it around Hyunjin, who immediately quieted down, rubbing his cheek against the scented blanket. </p>
<p>Jisung sighed in relief. He couldn't believe that Chan, Minho, Jeongin and Seungmin would leave him alone with three littles, one who was in babyspace.</p>
<p>"Okay, Felix, Bin! Go sit in the living room. I'll turn on cartoons. Felix, please take Jinnie."</p>
<p>Felix nodded, skipping over to Hyunjin, who was curled around the blanket, his eyes fluttering shut. "Sungie, he's asleep."</p>
<p>"Just leave him, then."</p>
<p>Felix nodded, following Changbin. The boys snuggled up together on one of the couches, and Jisung turned on a cartoon channel.</p>
<p>Hyunjin was asleep on the floor, but there wasn't much he could do about that because he knew he'd throw a fit if he was woken up.</p>
<p>So, he just filled up a bowl with water and soap and trooped into Chan and Felix's room, where paint was drying on the wall. A lot of it.</p>
<p>He sighed and got to work.</p>
<p>xx</p>
<p>"Ji, baby, we're home!" Minho called, stepping in the door. Chan, Seungmin, and Jeongin followed. The littles on the couch immediately ran to their caregivers, and Seungmin crouched down next to Hyunjin, gently coaxing him awake.</p>
<p>Minho poked around until he found Jisung, scrubbing harshly at paint that was on Chan's wall.</p>
<p>"Baby?"</p>
<p>The second Jisung heard Minho's voice, he burst into tears.</p>
<p>"Daddy..."</p>
<p>"Oh, sweetheart, how long were you holding it in?" </p>
<p>Jisung sniffled, reaching out for Minho. "Hours, daddy! But I had to be big to make daddy proud and keep them all safe!"</p>
<p>Minho's heart melted slightly. "Oh, come here, love."</p>
<p>Jisung threw himself at Minho, sobbing into his shoulder. </p>
<p>"I'm so proud of you, Sungie." Minho murmured, kissing the top of his head.</p>
<p>"R-Really?" Jisung pulled away, a little smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Really." Minho confirmed.</p>
<p>Jisung hugged him tightly. "That's all Jiji wanted."</p>
<p>"I think baby deserves a treat for being so brave."</p>
<p>"Like...like what?"</p>
<p>Minho pretended to think for a moment. "Like...ice cream for dinner?"</p>
<p>Jisung's eyes widened and he nodded excitedly. "Okay, daddy! Thank you!"</p>
<p>Minho nodded, planting a kiss on the crown of Jisung's head.</p>
<p>"I love you so so so much, Jisung. You made daddy very proud today."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Bath Time | all pairings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changbin hummed softly as Jeongin brushed his fingers through his hair, gently tipping his head back to run the showerhead over the soap. </p><p>Changbin smiled shyly, his eyes fluttering shut in content. Jeongin couldn't resist leaning forward and placing a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>As his caregiver massaged the soap out, Changbin opened his eyes slightly, peering at his boyfriend. Jeongin had a soft look on his face, and their eyes met. Jeongin chuckled. "What's on your mind, Bin?"</p><p>"I just love you." He giggled nervously, red decorating his cheeks and neck.</p><p>Jeongin cooed softly, cupping Changbin's cheeks and kissing him squarely on the lips. "I love you too, darling."</p><p>"I like it when you call me that."</p><p>"I know you do, darling."</p><p>--</p><p>Felix squealed happily, splashing a bit of water around as Chan tried to soap up his thin chest.</p><p>"Tickles, daddy!"</p><p>Chan smiled indulgently. "I know it does, lovely." </p><p>Felix splashed more water around, but Chan didn't scold him for it. He was just happy, and there was no reason to dampen his mood.</p><p>"Look! Daddy! I'm a waterbender!" He swished water around his hands and shrieked happily when Chan pretended to gasp. </p><p>"That's amazing, Lixie." Chan finished rinsing him off and helped him climb out of the bathtub, wrapping a fluffy yellow towel around him. Felix shivered, beaming at Chan. "Daddy carry me?"</p><p>"Of course." Chan chuckled, hefting the smaller boy up in his arms.</p><p>--</p><p>"Jinnie, baby. You gotta stay awake for me, okay?" Seungmin said softly, supporting Hyunjin's drooping head with his hand. "Just until we finish up your bath."</p><p>Hyunjin whimpered, his eyelids drooping. "...sleepy..."</p><p>"Aw, I know." Seungmin murmured, kissing his temple. "Let's just finish up your hair, alright?"</p><p>He kept his touches soft and comforting, often stroking his back or his thigh and letting Hyunjin lean his cheek against his caregiver's chest even though his shirt was getting soaked.</p><p> "Almost done." He whispered, kissing the shell of Hyunjin's ear. He worked as quickly as he could while still being gentle.</p><p>"All done, there you go," Seungmin said, practically picking up the sleepy boy out of the water. "Let's just brush your hair, and then you can sleep, okay?"</p><p>--</p><p>Jisung stared at his caregiver with wide eyes as the latter massaged a bruise on his arm, which he'd gotten less than thirty minutes ago. "You have to be more careful and aware of your surroundings, sweetheart." Minho chastened softly, kissing the purpling skin. "Okay?"</p><p>"Okay." Jisung whispered. </p><p>"Good boy." Minho brushed his hair back, cupping his chin and nuzzling their noses together. "Let's get you washed up, hm?"</p><p>Jisung stayed quiet as Minho soaped up his body and lathered shampoo into his hair, washing it away with warm water.</p><p>"Aren't you a beauty," Minho crooned, watching a pretty pink flush crawl up Jisung's neck. "Just the prettiest thing."</p><p>"Daddy, stop it." Jisung whined, hiding his face in his hands.</p><p>Which proved to be a terrible mistake, as the bubbles and soap from his bath got into his eyes. He burst into tears, making Minho panic.</p><p>"Ahhh. Shhh, baby, hold on." He fumbled around for the towel on the rack, bringing it up to Jisung's eyes and dabbing away the soap.</p><p>Jisung calmed down once the soap was out of his eyes, smiling shakily at Minho. "Thanks daddy. That hurt." </p><p>"Aw, I'm sorry, love." He kissed Jisung's cheek. "I'm going to wash the soap out of your hair now, okay? Can you tilt your head back for me? Good boy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for not updating TT TT</p><p> I've had a rough time lately, I went through a bad breakup. Anyway, ya boy is back and gayer than ever.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, a super quick reminder. P *dophilia is completely wrong and disgusting. Age regression is NOT p*dophilic. Sexualizing an age regressor is icky and we don't need that here.<br/>Age regression is a way to cope with stress and trauma, it is NOT a way for you to get off. And if you're writing elementary school age!chan getting fucked by a grown adult, literally delete yourself.</p><p>Your requests are coming soon, I promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Sick | Minsung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung was sick.</p>
<p>He'd insisted he was fine, even though he was pale and swaying on his feet, right up until he threw up his waffles in front of everyone.</p>
<p>Chan was currently cleaning that up, even though Minho insisted on doing it.</p>
<p>"Take care of Sungie, Min," Chan instructed gently.</p>
<p>So Minho picked up his little and carried him to the bath, which he started filling with warm water.</p>
<p>"Hot, hot!!" Jisung screamed, scrabbling to get out of the bathtub. Minho felt the water, which was barely lukewarm.</p>
<p>He turned the faucet to cold, watching the boy relax a bit, his thin chest heaving.</p>
<p>"Daddy." Jisung whimpered, throwing his wet arms around Minho's neck, seeking comfort. Minho held him tightly, pressing kisses into his dark hair. "You're okay, it'll be okay."</p>
<p>He had no idea how Jisung had gotten sick, the boy hadn't been outside in days.</p>
<p>Minho gently stroked the boy's sweaty cheek, moving his hand upwards to brush the damp hair away from his forehead.</p>
<p>Jisung looked up at him, his big eyes swimming with unshed tears. "Daddy, I don't feel so good."</p>
<p>"I know baby," Minho said in a soothing voice, gently wiping away the spit and vomit on his little's cheeks with a wet washcloth. He set the washcloth aside and picked up the showerhead, letting the water cool the crying boy down. After a while, it began to have its desired effect. Jisung looked a little calmer, and he wasn't as shaky.</p>
<p>Minho gently helped him out of the tub, wrapping him up in a fluffy towel. He went about his normal routine of taking care of Jisung, drying him off and rubbing unscented lotion onto his skin, putting chapstick on his lips, facial creams to keep his face from getting dry, and combing through his hair. There was something therapeutic about taking care of Jisung like this, and the trusting look in Jisung's eyes made it worth it. He helped Jisung into a tshirt and a pair of tight Pokemon briefs, the bright yellow band fitting snugly around his waist and accentuating the curve of his small butt.</p>
<p>Minho patted the butt in question, signalling to Jisung it was ok to head to their room now.</p>
<p>Jisung shuffled to their bedroom, climbing up onto their large bed. Minho was right behind him, shutting their door quietly and pulling back the comforter so Jisung could lay under it.</p>
<p>"You too, Daddy," Jisung said softly, making little grabby hands.</p>
<p>"I'm coming in a minute," Minho said softly, opening a dresser drawer and pulling out a shirt that wasn't wet. He tugged it on and went to the other side of the room, pulling out Jisung's sick kit.</p>
<p>It had been Chan's idea to make them for the littles. It was just a bag filled with coloring books, crayons, a few storybooks, cooling gel patches, pain relievers, a thermometer, barf bags, and a drawing pad. There were various other items that were unique to the littles themselves.</p>
<p>The sick kits were extremely useful, this way they didn't have to scramble around for items when a little unexpectedly got sick.</p>
<p>Minho set the bag on the bed and climbed under the covers, settling Jisung between his legs.</p>
<p>Jisung whined and pointed to the coloring books, but Minho clicked his tongue. "After I get you situated, love."</p>
<p>He turned on the thermometer, slipping it between Jisung's lips. Jisung sat still, letting Minho brush his fingers through his hair while they waited. It beeped and he pulled it out. 99.7. A bit higher than normal, he would have to keep an eye on it. He set it aside to be washed later and let Jisung pull out one of the coloring books. They'd have to stay in the room for a while. It was an unspoken agreement that if a little was sick, they would stay away from the other littles as much as possible. One sick little was a handful, but multiple was a nightmare.</p>
<p>Minho busied himself by rubbing Jisung's back while the boy colored.</p>
<p>This would be a long day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Good Boy | Felix-centric</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix was being a good boy. He woke up early and got dressed all by himself, and he knew he looked extra cute in his pink sweatpants and pink sweatshirt, both oversized and making him look even smaller. His hair was brushed and soft, in a half ponytail. He ate his breakfast without complaint, even though he preferred cereal over toast. And when Jisung accidentally knocked over his glass of juice Felix was the first to jump up and clean it.</p><p>He let Changbin pick their middle of the day movie, even though it was finally his turn and Changbin always picked the Nightmare Before Christmas, which was too scary for Felix and Hyunjin. But Hyunjin was taking a nap in Seungmin's arms, so he wouldn't be bothered. Felix just held Chan's hand, idly playing with the rings that adorned his boyfriend's long fingers, his legs swung over both of Chan's, the latter stroking his hip under the pink sweatshirt.</p><p>Felix shifted onto Chan's lap, resting his cheek on his caregiver's neck. He didn't want to see the scary parts of the movie. Chan kissed the soft, sensitive spot under his ear, making Felix squirm a bit. "Daddy..."</p><p>Chan chuckled, slipping both hands under the pink sweatshirt and tracing shapes on his back. He pressed more kisses to the same spot, letting Felix shiver and squirm underneath him. He pulled away, Felix giggling breathlessly. "Tickles."</p><p>Chan smiled, letting Felix lean over and kiss him with a loud smack. Chan leaned closer, kissing his earlobe. "You've been so good today, baby. I'm so proud of you. Good job."</p><p>Felix giggled happily, his eyes sparkling. "Thanks, daddy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dude this is so short but I got inspired by lixie's pink outfit during kingdumb</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are appreciated greatly! Feel free to request something~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>